Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom (born July 31, 1980) is a pure-blood wizard who began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. His parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, were well-respected Aurors and members of the first Order of the Phoenix. Shortly after his birth, they were tortured into insanity by four Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse, leaving Neville to be raised by his grandmother. Throughout his school years, Neville grew from a shy, introverted boy into a courageous defender of Hogwarts. He was an important member of Dumbledore's Army who fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and the Battle of Hogwarts; he also co-led the D.A. during his final year in opposition to the Death Eater professors. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Neville briefly served as an Auror, and later became Hogwarts' professor of Herbology and married Hannah Abbott. Biography Early Life Neville was born on July 31, 1980 to Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. A pure-blood wizard, he is likely related to other wizarding families such as the Weasleys, Crouches, and the Blacks. Neville's parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and in these roles, defied Lord Voldemort at least three times. Thus, Neville was one of two infants possibly named in a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney about the person with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. The other was Harry Potter, and it was Harry whom Voldemort targeted on October 31, 1981, leading to his first defeat.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Shortly after, a handful of Voldemort's most loyal followers attacked the Longbottoms. Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity with the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, as well as Barty Crouch Jr. The Death Eaters were all sentenced to Azkaban for their crimes, while Frank and Alice were sent to St Mungo's, where they would live the rest of their lives. Neville was subsequently raised by his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Neville's grandmother was a stern woman who was concerned when her grandson did not exhibit early signs of magic. His relatives feared that Neville might be a Squib, though this was disproved when his great-uncle Algie "accidentally" dropped him out of a window and he bounced, this followed various attempts to make him show magic including dropping him off Blackpool pier, where, according to Neville, he nearly drowned. Neville inherited his father's wand at the age of eleven. Education at Hogwarts First Year Neville began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. While with his grandmother at Platform 9¾, he lost his toad Trevor. Once on the train, he met Hermione Granger, who agreed to help him find his lost familiar, and then Harry Potter and Ron Weasley when he entered their compartment tearfully looking for Trevor. After arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Neville managed to retrieve Trevor from Hagrid. At the Sorting Ceremony, Neville was so nervous that when the Sorting Hat shouted out his house, he ran across the Great Hall with the Hat still on his head; he had to return to the stool to hand the Hat to the next student. On the way to Gryffindor Tower after the Welcoming Feast, Neville had a bundle of walking sticks dropped on his head by Peeves the Poltergeist. Much of his first year was plagued by similar mishaps. In his first Potions lesson, Neville managed to melt Seamus Finnigan's cauldron, and was subsequently drenched in the boil-curing potion they had been brewing. The following week, in his first Flying lesson with Madam Hooch, Neville accidentally broke his wrist after falling off his broom from a great height; afraid of being left behind on the ground, he had pushed off too early. He was taken to the hospital wing and his wrist was healed. Several hours later, he ended up heading to the Hogwarts Trophy Room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the former's duel with Draco Malfoy. Nearly getting caught by Filch, they end up in the forbidden third floor corridor, where Neville drew Harry's attention to a giant three-headed dog. They manage to escape and safely return to Gryffindor Tower. under a Leg-Locker Curse.]] Shortly after Christmas Holidays, Neville was the target of a prank by Draco Malfoy, in which his legs were stuck together with the Leg-Locker Curse. Neville had to bunny-hop all the way to Gryffindor Tower so someone could perform the countercurse. When Harry, Ron and Hermione urged him to report Malfoy, Neville replied that he didn't want more trouble. Harry gave Neville his last Chocolate frog from Christmas and told him that he was worth twelve Malfoys, and that the Sorting Hat chose him for Gryffindor, while Malfoy was in "stinking Slytherin." Several seconds later, Neville inadvertently helped the trio identify Nicolas Flamel when he gave Harry Dumbledore's collectible card from the Chocolate Frog. Neville was sent to the hospital wing a third time after a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Having heard Malfoy taunt the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Neville got into a fight with Crabbe and Goyle. The pair knocked Neville out cold, but Madam Pomfrey believed that Neville would make a full recovery. In time, Neville learned about Harry and Hermione's attempt to take Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback up to the Astronomy Tower to send to Ron's brother Charlie. When he learned Malfoy was trying to get them caught, Neville snuck out of Gryffindor Tower to find them and warn them. He instead ended up getting caught by Professor McGonagall. He lost fifty House points, and was put in detention with Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy. Sent into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to search for an injured unicorn, Neville and Malfoy went along one path with Fang, while the other three took another. When Malfoy snuck up behind Neville and grabbed him to scare him, Neville panicked and sent up wand sparks to warn Hagrid. When Hagrid learned the truth, he instead paired Neville with himself and Hermione. On the night Quirinus Quirrell attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone, Neville attempted to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from sneaking out to stop him, though he did not know what they were trying to do. However, he thought that they should not be breaking rules and risking that Gryffindor would lose more points, and thus blocked the portrait hole and was willing to fight them to make them stay. Hermione apologized, and then struck Neville with a Full Body-Bind Curse so that she, Harry, and Ron could leave. For standing up to the trio, Neville won ten points for Gryffindor at the end-of-term feast. Having, moments before, tied Slytherin for the House Cup, this pushed Gryffindor into undisputed first place.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Second Year in Gilderoy Lockhart's first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.]] Neville's first appearance in 1992 was after the start-of-term feast, where he applauded Harry and Ron for flying a car to Hogwarts. The following morning when Ron received a Howler from his mother, Neville urged him to open it quickly. In Gilderoy Lockhart's first Defence Against the Dark Arts class, a pair of Cornish pixies picked Neville up by the ears and hung him, by his cloak, from a chandelier. Moments later, he crashed back to the ground when the chandelier collapsed. After the Basilisk attack on Colin Creevey, Neville feared that he might be attacked, due to his poor magical skill, and tried to protect himself by purchasing a large, "evil-smelling" green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail. The other students pointed out that Neville should be all right; he was a pure-blood and thus unlikely to be attacked. Neville attended the first (and only) meeting of Lockhart's dueling club. To practice the Disarming Charm, Neville was paired with Justin Finch-Fletchley. When Lockhart suggested the pair to volunteer spell blocking, Snape shot this down, claiming that Neville had difficulty with the simplest spells, and would somehow send Justin to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Shortly after Valentine's Day, Neville informed Harry that his belongings had been searched by someone. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Third Year .]] On the train ride to Hogwarts for his third year, Neville became alarmed when the Hogwarts Express simply stopped. He entered the compartment Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley were in to find out what had happened. A Dementor then entered the compartment, negatively affecting all the students within, though to varying degrees. After arriving at Hogsmeade station, Neville told people about the experience in the compartment. This made its way to Draco Malfoy, who taunted Harry about fainting. In their first Divination class, Neville accidentally broke two of Professor Trelawney's tea cups while reading tea leaves. As the class departed, Professor Trelawney warned him that he would be late next class and urged him to work hard to catch up with everyone else. In Care of Magical Creatures class, Neville practiced bowing to a Hippogriff; he constantly backed away from the animal, which didn't seem to want to bow back. The next day in Potions, Neville again managed to earn the ire of Professor Snape. He somehow was able to turn his Shrinking Solution orange instead of green. To ensure Neville would get the potion right, Snape told him that he would feed some of it to Neville's toad, Trevor, at the end of the class. Desperately, he asked Hermione for help; she whispered instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth. By the end of class, he was able to turn his potion green, and successfully shrunk Trevor from a toad to a tadpole. Upon returning Trevor to his proper size, Snape took five points from Hermione simply to spite the Gryffindors. Later that day, Neville helped Professor Remus Lupin's first practical Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson about Boggarts. Neville was the first person to be asked. When asked what scared him most in the world, Neville replied "Professor Snape." To counter the boggart, Lupin asked Neville to picture Snape in his grandmother's clothes. For his help, Neville earned ten points for Gryffindor. Neville destroyed the boggart at the end of class. This further increased Snape's dislike of Neville, but it helped Neville's confidence. In the spring of 1994, Neville lost the passwords to Gryffindor Tower; because Sir Cadogan changed them so frequently, Neville needed to write them down so he could remember them. After the passwords disappeared, Sirius Black managed to enter Gryffindor Tower with a knife. After learning Neville was indirectly responsible, Professor McGonagall banned him from all future visits into Hogsmeade, gave him a detention, and forbade anyone from giving him the password to the common room. Two days later, Neville received a Howler from his grandmother; he tore out of the Great Hall, amid shouts of laughter, and opened it in the entrance hall. At the end of his Divination final exam, Neville was told that, if he told anyone his results, he would suffer a serious accident.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fourth Year class.]] In 1994, Neville met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. He jealously listened to their recap of the Quidditch World Cup; his grandmother had not wanted to go, and did not purchase tickets. He was also awestruck by Ron's miniature figurine of Viktor Krum. In Mad-Eye Moody's first Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Neville was able to supply information about the Unforgivable Curses, in particular the Cruciatus Curse. When Moody demonstrated the curse on a spider, Neville was terrified; he gripped his desk so hard, his knuckles turned white. Hermione noticed this and called for the professor to stop. After class, Moody — who was in fact Barty Crouch Jr, one of the attackers of Neville's parents, under disguise by use of Polyjuice Potion — took Neville to his office for a cup of tea. Having heard from Professor Sprout about Neville's aptitude in Herbology, "Moody" cheered Neville up by telling him what Sprout had said and gave him a number of books he thought Neville would enjoy. A few days later in class, Neville was put under the Imperius Curse by Moody, under the pretense of letting the class know what it felt like. Under Moody's influence, Neville performed a series of "quite astonishing gymnastics" that he could not have performed normally. When the the Yule Ball was announced during the Triwizard Tournament, Neville asked Hermione to go with him. After Hermione politely declined, having already agreed to attend with Viktor Krum, Neville asked Ginny Weasley. While the pair seemed to enjoy themselves, Neville accidentally stepped on Ginny's toes while dancing. Fifth Year In 1995, Neville met with Harry and Ginny on the Hogwarts Express. Searching for seats, the trio entered Luna Lovegood's compartment. Once inside, he excitedly showed them his Mimbulus mimbletonia, a birthday present from his great-uncle Algie. He told them about his plans to show it to Professor Sprout, as well as wanting to breed it. After arriving at Hogwarts, Neville defended Harry during a verbal fight with Seamus Finnigan, claiming that the Daily Prophet was going downhill, not Harry and Dumbledore. He and his grandmother both believed Harry's claim that Voldemort had returned, and had canceld their subscription to the newspaper. and Cho Chang.]] When Harry, Ron, and Hermione began organizing Dumbledore's Army, Neville was one of the first to sign up. At their first meeting in the Room of Requirement, Neville was left partnerless when they began practice; Neville instead partnered with Harry. After successfully Disarming Harry, Neville then joined Ron and Hermione, so Harry could check on the others. By the beginning of Christmas break, Neville had improved "beyond all recognition." During Christmas break, Harry's friends learned that Neville's parents were not dead, but patients in St. Mungo's, having gone insane after being tortured by a group of Death Eaters at the end of the First Wizarding War. Harry was the only one who already knew this, having found out in the Pensieve in 1994, but he had told no one, keeping Neville's secret safe. Before Neville left, his mother handed him an empty Droobles Blowing Gum wrapper; while his grandmother wanted him to throw it away, Neville instead pocketed it. When it was learned that ten Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban in 1996, including three of the ones responsible for the torture of Neville's parents, Neville did not speak of it, but it "wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change" in him, according to Harry. He worked harder than anyone in D.A. meetings, and was the fastest to pick up new spells aside from Hermione. .]] When Harry had a vision that Sirius Black was in danger at the Ministry of Magic, Neville was one of the D.A. members who volunteered to accompany him. He, Ginny and Luna joined the trio in flying Thestrals to London, despite Harry's reluctance to let them accompany him. Once in the Hall of Prophecies, Harry was drawn to an orb that had his name on it. Neville and Hermione urged him not to remove it; once Harry had, the group was confronted by Death Eaters. In the subsequent battle, Neville accompanied Harry and Hermione. He disarmed a Death Eater who was struggling with Harry, accidentally disarming Harry as well. Later, Antonin Dolohov broke Neville's nose and wand, but Neville refused Harry's suggestion that he leave with an incapacitated Hermione to go get help, instead carrying her while he and Harry searched for Ron, Ginny and Luna. threatens Neville.]] The other three were soon incapacitated and Neville and Harry were cornered by the Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange briefly tortured Neville with the Cruciatus Curse, both to try to make Harry hand over the prophecy and to see how long Neville held out before "cracking" like his parents. After the Order of the Phoenix arrived, Harry tried to get out with Neville, who was struck with Tarantallegra by Dolohov. As Harry pulled him up a flight of stairs, Neville accidentally smashed the prophecy. As the battle continued, Neville alerted Harry to the appearance of Albus Dumbledore. The battle soon ended, and Neville and his friends were transported back to Hogwarts, where Neville's nose was fixed by Madam Pomfrey. Harry soon learned the contents of the prophecy from Dumbledore. As both Neville and Harry were born at the close of July to parents who had all escaped Voldemort three times, they both qualified for the prophecy child. However, Dumbledore believed that the prophecy did indeed refer to Harry, not Neville, as Voldemort marked Harry as his equal by attacking him. Neville purchased a new wand, 13" cherry wood, with a unicorn hair core, from Ollivander before his sixth year. in their sixth year.]] Sixth Year On September 1st, 1996, Neville sat with Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts Express. When Romilda Vane, a younger Gryffindor student, invited Harry to come to her compartment and implicitly insulted Neville and Luna, Harry coldly rebuffed her, emphasising that Neville and Luna were among his closest and most loyal friends. Neville was later invited to join Horace Slughorn, the new Potions professor, in his train compartment. Slughorn was searching for new students to add to his Slug Club, but Neville didn't seem to meet Slughorn's requirements, and was not invited back to any of Slughorn's parties. Towards the end of the school year, Neville participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Along with Luna Lovegood, he was the only member of the D.A. to reply to the summons via the coins. Neville stood guard outside the Room of Requirement with Ron and Ginny, waiting for Draco Malfoy, who evaded them by using Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, Neville took Felix Felicis from Harry, which provided them all with some protection when they fought against the invading Death Eaters. Neville suffered an injury that kept him in the hospital wing for some time, though he was able to attend the funeral of Albus Dumbledore shortly afterwards, where Luna helped him into his seat.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh Year the Death Eater]] On August 1, 1997, Lord Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic. While Muggle-borns were rounded up and Harry, Ron and Hermione went on the run to search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Neville returned to Hogwarts, and, along with Ginny and Luna, restarted Dumbledore's Army. The D.A. opposed the new headmaster, Severus Snape, and the two new Death Eater professors, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, who taught anti-Muggle propaganda and the Dark Arts. Neville got in trouble with the Carrows for refusing to practise the Cruciatus Curse on other students as a method of punishment, as well as for standing up against their bigotry and cruelty. The revived D.A. helped protect fellow students from being bullied by the Death Eater teachers, and generally rebelled against authority, such as writing "Dumbledore’s Army, still recruiting" on the Hogwarts walls and freeing students from detention. Neville, Luna and Ginny also attempted to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword from Snape's office, but were caught on the way out. In his own way to subvert the Carrows' manner of discipline, Snape only gave them a detention, sending them into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Neville was eventually left alone to lead the rebellion efforts, as Luna was abducted by Death Eaters around Christmas of 1997 to coerce her father into ceasing his political dissidence in The Quibbler, and Ginny did not return to Hogwarts following the Easter holidays, as her family went into hiding following Harry, Ron and Hermione's escape from Malfoy Manor. By this time, the Carrows were aware of Neville's role in the rebellion, and he suffered beatings and torture. The Ministry also targeted Neville's grandmother to try to intimidate him, but she evaded capture and went on the run. When avoiding the Death Eaters at one point, Neville stumbled into the Room of Requirement, which he was able to turn into a hiding place for the D.A., and to connect to the Hog's Head in order to get food from Aberforth Dumbledore. By May, most of the D.A. had taken to living there.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Battle of Hogwarts On May 2, Neville enthusiastically greeted Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and led them from the Hog's Head into the Room of Requirement. Believing that their return meant the overthrow of the Death Eater professors, Neville signaled the rest of the D.A. to return to Hogwarts. As students returned, along with the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort and his Death Eater army approached, and the Battle of Hogwarts began. During the first round of battle, Neville used various plants to attack Death Eaters, and helped transport the injured and dead when a temporary cease-fire was called. He briefly spoke to Harry, who told him that it was top priority to kill Voldemort's snake familiar, Nagini. When the Death Eaters approached with a "dead" Harry, Neville stood up in defiance of Voldemort. He was subsequently forced to wear the Sorting Hat as it burned. Fortunately, due to Harry’s sacrifice, Neville was able to shrug off the Full Body-Bind Curse. Because of his tremendous bravery shown on the battlefield, Neville was able to pull the Sword of Gryffindor from the burning hat. In a single stroke, he killed Nagini, destroying Voldemort's last Horcrux. He and Ron later defeated Fenrir Greyback together. Neville witnessed Harry's final defeat of Voldemort and survived the Second Wizarding War. Later Life Neville briefly worked as an Auror immediately following the war.PotterCast Interview with J.K. Rowling Sometime afterwards, he became Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. His students were impressed when he would show them his Dumbledore's Army Coin, which he and other D.A. members kept as a badge of honour.Bloomsbury Live Chat Neville remained in contact with his old friends, as in 2017, Ginny told her and Harry's eldest son to give Neville their love when he arrived at Hogwarts. In time, he married his former classmate and D.A. member Hannah Abbott, and the pair lived at the Leaky Cauldron, where she became the landlady.J.K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall It is unknown if they ever had any children. Physical Appearance .]] Neville was described as round-faced, with a short, plump build and blond hair. He was called "fat" by Pansy Parkinson, but this may have been an exaggeration, as Pansy frequently made disparaging comments about Gryffindor students. Neville strongly resembled his mother. Personality and Traits When he was younger, Neville was clumsy, forgetful, shy, and many considered him ill-suited for Gryffindor house because he seemed timid. However, Neville proved that the Sorting Hat had seen the bravery beneath his insecurity, as he stood up to his only friends as a first-year and later became one of the D.A.’s most courageous members. Part of Neville’s problem seems to have been poor self-esteem, as he referred to himself as a "nobody" and "almost a Squib" at times. This was likely caused by his grandmother’s belief that he was not living up to his parents’ accomplishments, and browbeating from fellow students and people like Professor Snape. With the support of his friends, to whom he was very loyal, the encouragement of Professor Remus Lupin to face his fears in his third year, and the motivation of knowing his parents’ torturers were on the loose, Neville became braver, more self-assured, and dedicated to the fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. This was proven by his participation in many battles and his revival of the D.A. in the face of threats and torture at the hands of the Carrows in his seventh year, as well as his defiance of Voldemort himself during the final battle. Magical Abilities and Skills practicing with the D.A.]] Neville was not an academically strong student in his early years, often requiring Hermione’s help in class and with schoolwork, but part of this was likely caused by his poor self-esteem and anxiety caused the incessant bullying from many of his peers and Severus Snape due to his forgetful nature and clumsiness. Herbology Expert: Neville was gifted at Herbology, earning an Outstanding in his O.W.L. on the subject. Even Professor Sprout, teacher of Herbology at Hogwarts, confirmed that. He later worked as Professor of this subject himself. Defence against the Dark Arts: He proved to be quite talented in Defence Against the Dark Arts, once properly motivated and more sure of himself. Neville's talent with defensive spells was proven in the Second Wizarding War, as well as his post-bellum work as an Auror. Charms: He was also good at Charms, in which he earned an Exceeds Expectations O.W.L.. Relationships Parents Although Neville did not know his parents, since Frank and Alice Longbottom were incapacitated when he was an infant, he nevertheless held them in high esteem. Neville visited them in St. Mungo's with his grandmother, where he tried to speak to them and brought them sweets, keeping the gum wrappers his mother handed back to him. Their torture clearly haunted him, as he was badly shaken by seeing the Cruciatus Curse demonstrated on a spider in his fourth year. When the Lestranges escaped from Azkaban in 1996, Neville did not discuss it, but he became very dedicated to his training in Dumbledore's Army. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he was taunted about his parents by Bellatrix Lestrange, who also briefly subjected him to the Cruciatus Curse, but Neville remained defiant. Augusta Longbottom Neville was raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, after his parents were tortured to the point of insanity when he was an infant. This was pivotal to development of his personality because his grandmother was often disappointed with her grandson's seeming lack of magical skill, and inability to honour his parents' sacrifice. She, as well as other relatives, feared that Neville might be a Squib when he was a boy. However, when Neville showed great bravery and heroism during the Second Wizarding War, his grandmother was shown to be very proud of him. She came to Hogwarts during the final battle and ran off to assist him in fighting Death Eaters. Uncle Algie Neville appears to be fairly close to his great-uncle Algie, who tried to "scare" magic out of him when he was young, but later rewarded him with his pet toad Trevor for getting into Hogwarts. Algie and Neville appear to share an interest in Herbology, as Algie gave Neville his Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant. Harry, Ron and Hermione While the foursome never shared the bond Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had alone, they were close friends nevertheless. Neville became friends with Hermione first, as she helped him find Trevor on the train to Hogwarts for their first year. She, Harry and Ron encouraged Neville to stand up for himself when Draco Malfoy played a prank on him. Harry pointed out that the Sorting Hat put Neville in Gryffindor, the house that valued bravery, and that Neville could stand up to Malfoy. Because of his lack of confidence in classes, Neville often made mistakes, and Hermione came to his assistance, often whispering instructions in has ear. She also took note of how shaken Neville was by their fourth year lesson on the Unforgivable Curses, shouting for Professor Moody to stop demonstrating the Cruciatus Curse and later asking Neville if he was all right. Because Hermione had "always been so nice", Neville plucked up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball in 1994, though she had already accepted the offer of Viktor Krum. The trio also encouraged Neville the most in D.A. training, and Neville told Harry he and his grandmother believed him completely about Voldemort's return. When the trio returned to Hogwarts in 1998 just before the Battle of Hogwarts, it was Neville who greeted them very enthusiastically, and who first expressed a willingness to help them in any way possible and to fight the incoming Death Eater army. Harry trusted Neville with the task of killing Nagini, the final Horcrux, should Hermione and Ron not get the opportunity. After leaving school, Neville remained in contact with the trio and Ginny, and appeared to be on friendly terms with Harry and Ginny's son James. Severus Snape in 1993.]] During his years in school, Neville was terrified of Professor Severus Snape, and managed to earn the Potion master's ire in almost every lesson. Snape subsequently targeted Neville for his verbal taunts and threats, which made everything exponentially worse, and put an extremely nervous Neville even more on edge. Once, he made Neville test a Potion on his pet toad Trevor. Neville admitted in 1993 that Snape scared him more than anything else in the world, and was the form his Boggart took on. Ginny Weasley .]] After asking Hermione to the Yule Ball in his fourth year and being turned down because she had already agreed to attend with Viktor Krum, Neville asked Ginny Weasley. She agreed to go with him as a friend, being too young to attend otherwise. The two continued to be friendly afterward, and Ginny, like Harry, Hermione and Ron, encouraged Neville to be more confident. She and Luna Lovegood were co-leaders of the re-formed Dumbledore's Army along with Neville when Snape and the Carrows controlled Hogwarts. Hannah Abbott Neville and Hannah Abbott were never shown as being more than classmates during school. Since Hannah was in Hufflepuff House and Neville in Gryffindor, they probably did not spend too much time together, though it is possible that they became friendly when they were both members of the first and second Dumbledore's Army. Sometime after leaving Hogwarts, Neville and Hannah married and moved into the Leaky Cauldron, where she worked as the landlady and Neville as the Hogwarts Herbology teacher. Etymology Neville is an English name originally derived from Norman French for "new town".Behind the Name: Neville It was the surname of a noble and a powerful warrior lineage family prominent in England in the medieval period, as well as the given name of a Prime Minister of Britain, Neville Chamberlain, whose role in history is controversial. Neville Chamberlain is infamous for his policy of appeasing dictator Adolf Hitler just prior to World War II, which is ironic, considering that Neville Longbottom never faltered in his defiance of Lord Voldemort. Behind the scenes * In the ''Harry Potter'' films, Neville is portrayed by Matthew Lewis. * In J. K. Rowling's sketches of the five Gryffindor boys in Harry Potter's year, Neville is shown as being the shortestHarry Potter Lexicon: Neville Longbottom, but in the films, Neville is the tallest, aside from Dean Thomas. Rowling also described Neville as blond, but this was never printed in the novels, and in the films, he has brown hair. * Rowling has revealed that the original last name for Neville's character was "Pupp". * In his fourth year, Neville's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was Barty Crouch Jr. — one of the four Death Eaters who tortured his parents into insanity — disguised as Alastor Moody. Crouch took note of Neville's name, looking at him intently and checking his name on the register, and then demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse in front of the class. It was never revealed how Neville reacted to learning the truth about his professor's identity. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' External links *Harry Potter Lexicon page Notes and references de:Neville Longbottom fr:Neville Londubat pl:Neville Longbottom ru:Невилл Долгопупс Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville